


It screams in tyrants' eyes

by Tremella



Category: Hunger (2008), The Last King of Scotland (2006), 末代独裁, 饥饿
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospice Care, hunger strike, 临终关怀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 搬旧文。尼古拉斯·盖瑞根来到梅兹监狱，“照顾”那些决定绝食抗议的犯人。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“不，妈妈，您不需要担心。这只是正常的工作变动。”

“……您放心，我与同事们的关系很好，和上级更不必说……”

“不不不，不需要父亲动用他什么关系！”

“不是……不是我主动请求的。我已经说了，这只是正常的工作变动，毫无危害的、健康的工作变动。你们没有必要为此担心，真的。”

“妈妈，我知道，不过您看他们只是攻击了狱警[1]——而我只是个医护人员。不过我会注意保护自己的。”

“是的，我错了，这不是攻击，而是谋杀。”

“我知道，我知道。正是因为这个绝食抗议，他们才需要人手。”

“好的有问题我会向他们提出的……你们放心吧。”

“再见，我也爱你们。”  


他放下电话。作为一个有行为能力的成年人，他觉得自己将工作上的变动（更不用说只是在同一个城市中，从一家医院转到另一家……虽然不能算是医院，但是他干的应该也是类似活计的地方），说给父母听，只是出于对他们的尊重——当然他的父母总是尊重他的选择，即使当他在年轻的时候，闯下了那样的祸端，几乎送掉性命，父母对他也并没有过多的责怪。

他并未想到过自己能得到这个机会（当然在大部分人看来这不是一个好的机会），从204军医院[2]被抽调，去梅兹监狱（Maze）[3]“照顾”那些决定绝食抗议的犯人——当然他们不会承认自己是犯人——“我们只是在争取自己应得的权利”。当然这是可以拒绝的，毕竟不是谁都乐意面对那一群危险的疯子，大英帝国可是充满了人性的国家。可是，军方难道不应该选择心理状况更“稳定”，或者曾坚定地表达过反分裂言论的积极分子么？而自己则是有“前科”的，虽然这与什么IRA毫无关系，但也足能够使他被视作一个不稳定分子。但是他知道并明确这一点：自己是一个反对暴力的人。或许正是一点叫那些上司们选中了他——而如果谁想提出反对意见的话，他可以解开衬衫上的扣子，给他们看自己胸前的伤疤——虽然目前还没什么人看到过。

现在距离尼古拉斯·盖瑞根医生获得了他身上可怖伤口的时间，已经过去了九年。那两个由生锈的铁钩子穿过胸前皮肉而造成的伤口，目前已经成了两道四英寸长形状诡异的暗红色凸起。当他大幅度地活动手臂的时候，这里还会被牵动着发痛。游泳的时候也有些尴尬，而他以前挺喜欢游泳的。除了这些，这两个伤疤还使得尼古拉斯成为了一个稳重成熟的人。他想，这未尝不是一件好事情。除此之外，刚才母亲的电话中也在旁敲侧击地提到了这个事情，他也该找一位恰当的，能够向她诉说这伤疤来历的女性伴侣……

从坎帕拉[4]到巴黎飞机上的几个小时，是他人生中感到最轻松的时刻——那是毫无牵挂的、洋溢着原始的对“活着”这件事情的喜悦的几小时。到达戴高乐机场之后，法国人给他以最快速度实施了令人满意的治疗，此时这喜悦还在持续着。大不列颠驻法国的使馆工作人员甚至来看望他，他不记得自己说了些什么语无伦次的话，但是此时那喜悦几乎散尽，大约也是由于麻药的劲儿过去了一部分。唔，大使馆，他脑子中一直回荡着那位英国高级专员Stone先生对他说的话，“我们才不会给你这种手上染着鲜血的白猴子护照”，以及那真诚的鄙视眼神——不知道那位先生现在如何了。啊，现在不仅是手上，尼古拉斯他身上也染着鲜血，并且是他自己的鲜血——那些家伙们是否会为此而同情、宽恕他呢？但当他完全清醒之后，则开始承认，他本该去死，是啊，“你本该去死”，就像Djonjo医生说的，但同样是他说，“你应该去赎你的罪，你要把你真相告诉世界”。Djonjo医生必定是已经被杀掉了，而他还不知道他的国家是否会聆听他这个手上染着鲜血的白猴子所说的话。

他一路在国家安全局工作人员的陪同下，回到英国，回到苏格兰，与父母重逢。他无比欣慰而感动地发现，媒体上几乎没有关于他的负面指责，报道中将他描绘为一个纯粹的受害者，当然还用了化名。他努力不去想象Sarah或者Stone先生在看到这些报道后会是怎样的反应。在一段“被保护的休息”后，他完成了Djonjo医生留给他的赎罪任务，将他在乌干达的见闻以连载的形式匿名发表在了《苏格兰人报》上——甚至没有遗漏了凯伊的事情——虽然这导致了一些人对他的指责，因为他摘掉了纯受害者的面具，把自己手上的鲜血展示给他们看。当他自己在回忆并写下这些的时候，也如同再一次剖开自己的伤口。

而后，国安局的人建议他去皇家军医学院进修——在那里他的安全会有保障，说不定那个独裁者还在寻找这个如此败坏他国家名誉、“满嘴谎言”的家伙。当然也是为了监视自己，尼古拉斯心想，但是他也坚信自己不会再搞出什么危险的事情了，于是便答应了。

进修完成之后，他并没有留在苏格兰，加入205军医院[5]什么的，而是选择了来到位于北爱尔兰贝尔法斯特的204军医院。他相信自己已经完全从乌干达事件中恢复过来了，可以远离亲人的照顾，而国安局的人们也认为他改换城市工作是一个不错的选择，那里除了主管部门的头头，没人知道他的过去。

他在贝尔法斯特安静地生活着。早饭是面包和咖啡，午饭（如果时间允许）是医院食堂的工作餐，晚饭他可以选择在他住所附近的一些小店解决。他和同事们关系不错，甚至短暂地和一位同样来自苏格兰的护士产生了感情，但是从没有和什么人发展出长期的关系。当1979年，阿敏将军的政府终于倒台的时候，他也只是看了看电视上的报道，并破例地喝多了一些威士忌，之后似乎梦到了很多事情，只不过醒来全忘了。

在贝尔法斯特居住的几年，若与乌干达的日子相比，可称得上是极端的平淡。即使身在北爱尔兰，也不妨碍他继续支持苏格兰队。他的父母对此感到满意，但也曾提醒他，要小心那些爱尔兰共和军的活动——即使军医院也不安全，甚至更糟，但他觉得那只是小概率事件。他还注意到父亲没有用诸如“恐怖/暴力活动”之类的词语，他知道，老盖瑞根医生到现在还是一个倾向于分离的殷实中产阶级，一个铁骨铮铮的苏格兰人。不过他的母亲这一次居然用了“谋杀”这个词——或许只是过于担心他了，父亲倒是没有为此表态。

尼古拉斯不能否认，自己是有些期待这份新工作的——毕竟这比日复一日都是惯常工作的军医院要新鲜一些——但是不能表现出来给那些同事们看到。哦，那所肮脏的监狱，关着一群危险的疯子，而他们现在居然要绝食，难道去年十月的那一次还不够么？他做出了这样的不屑姿态。而后他又为自己的追求新鲜而感到自责，尼克啊尼克，不要忘记你上一次好奇心发作时得到了什么——不过这份工作总的来说还是没有什么危险的，因此他又原谅了自己。

他计算着从住处开车去梅兹的时间：沿着M1，要过了邓默里、利斯本，这显然要比204军医院要远很多。但是总的来说，工作时间也缩短了，所以这不会是一个困难。他搔了搔头皮——头发又长了。他在从乌干达回来之后，就多了一个毛病：丝毫不能忍受自己的头发长得打卷，否则就极度焦虑。他现在惯常的发型是看起来挺干练的短发——毕竟他还是个军人。他还记得自己年轻时的样子（虽然现在也不算老），那优雅的卷发，爱笑的嘴，他知道他这样子在女人们那里——特别是年长一些的女人眼中是个怎样讨人喜欢的形象（并且还会有效地利用这一点）。但他现在完全忍受不了自己那被某位姑妈称为“天使般卷发”的头发。他想，看起来他的新工作貌似不会非常忙碌，这样就有时间去再把头发剪短了。

 

第二天一早，他比平常起得早一些，像往常一样，独自吃着简单的早餐。之后开车离开自己的小房子，去往他新的工作地点。他比预定的报道时间早到了10分钟，比之后上班的时间早了40分钟。他向监狱看守表明了自己的身份，而后被带到了一间干净的小屋子，一名看起来官衔挺高的看守在那里等着他。

“尼古拉斯·盖瑞根医生。欢迎来到这里，年轻人，首先要告诉你，这可不是有趣的地方。”

看起来对方在努力给他一个还算友好的下马威。尼古拉斯心想，我去过更加不有趣的地方。“是的，长官，我相信您说的没错。”他回答道。

“你很年轻……”那个看守看着一些文件。

“我在204军医院已经工作了5年，在之前还曾去……去国外支援医疗。”他记得军方在他的公开档案中，将乌干达事件隐去了，只是写作海外支援医疗活动——现在与他共事的同事们，也鲜有人知道这个事。

“好吧，我叫人带你去转转。”他摆了摆手。

尼古拉斯跟着另一位看守出了门。他的步伐滞拙，似乎在这监狱中走路就已经耗尽了他全部的精力。

“医生……我猜你一定不是自愿来这种地方的。”他瞥了一眼尼古拉斯，撇了撇嘴，仿佛看穿了他是受到某些上级的排挤而不幸落到了这里。

“嗯……差不多。”尼古拉斯点了点头，他确实不是主动请求来到这地方。

看守只是带他进入了离接待区最近的H-5楼，遥望了一下关押囚犯的走廊：“不过你赶的时候好，你看看这多干净。要是之前，光是那气味就能把你的小鼻子堵住。”尼古拉斯知道他指的是进行“毛毡”和“不清洗”运动的时候，而现在的走廊在昏暗的灯光下看起来还算干净，地板闪烁着无力的绿光，空气中只有些微的尿骚味和消毒水味。

“那个时候，那群肮脏的畜生把这里搞得一团糟……满处都是……”他看了一眼尼古拉斯，尼古拉斯没有遮掩住自己对对方措辞的不满。

“呵，小医生，别这么看着我。对，就是畜生。是那群疯子自己不拿自己当人看，甘愿躺在屎堆里。你看看，这些暴徒，在外面杀了人，来到这里还不老实……哈，你莫非是同情他们的？可不要告诉我，那些老爷们居然给我们送来了个小分离派！”

“不，我不是。”尼古拉斯回答道。他确实不是。他已经很久没有表示过任何政治倾向了，并远离任何的集会活动。

“那好。”看守说道，又带他去了食堂，而后来到了监狱医院。“那些疯子们准备明天绝食。不过他们还是住在自己的窝里，只不过需要每天检查——是的你得去他们的窝里，检查他们是否偷吃了东西——等过了一些天他们支持不住了，大概就要住到那边的病房去。”尼古拉斯点了点头。

“这是你的办公室，真是好运，你们医生有自己的更衣间。你的同事有艾默生医生和罗斯医生[6]，他们可都是有经验的老家伙。这是你的箱子，那两位……至少有一位，也快到了。”尼古拉斯又点了点头，向对方说了声谢谢。那家伙做出了一个表示同情的表情，离开了。

 

[1]在绝食之前和绝食过程中，主要关押IRA成员的梅兹监狱共有9名狱警遭遇袭击身亡。

[2]204 (North Irish) Field Hospital。

[3]全称是Her Majesty’s Prison Maze，又被称作the H Blocks或Long Kesh。于2000年关闭。2006年开始逐步拆除。2011年对公众开放。在2013年有关部门决定将剩余的房屋作为“国际和平中心”和农业展览馆。

[4]乌干达首都。

[5]205军医院在苏格兰，有五处分院。

[6]Dr. Ross和Dr. Emerson，是鲍比·桑德在前17天的绝食日记中提到的两个医生。

 

TBC

贴一些相关的资料吧。想了想还是把医生放到了204 Field Hospital，而不是Musgrave Park Millitary Hospital。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鲍比·桑德在法斯宾德的许多角色中其实算是一个积极向上的形象了，比布兰登啊什么的有活力得多，虽然这活力一部分表现在他的求死心切（比他还有活力的大概也就斯巴达了……虽然那家伙也死掉了）。
> 
> 历史上的鲍比·桑德也是一个……阳光向上的人物，有几张笑着的照片，看起来有点嬉皮士的风范。他写诗，喜爱大自然。他的一些诗还被写成了凯尔特民谣风格的曲子，蛮好听的。
> 
> 在查梅兹监狱相关资料的时候，发现大不列颠百科全书的网页上，http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/848972/Maze-prison 有一个前狱警的留言，其内容就是不满条目中将鲍比·桑德视作IRA头领，而应该被称作是“恐怖分子”。留言时间就在100天前。一下子觉得这些过去了30多年的事仿佛还在身边。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

“想必您是盖瑞根医生。”艾默生医生准时到达了办公室，“很高兴认识您，我是艾默生。”

尼古拉斯从座椅上站起来：“您好，艾默生医生。”并与这个温和的中年人握手。

“啊，您真是年轻……这我并没想到……您知道，这不是一件好差事。确切地说，挺……痛苦。”艾默生医生坐在了自己的位置上，舒展了一下自己的身子。他继续说道：“您知道，那个‘东京宣言’[1]吧。”

“嗯，我知道，我会牢记的——在前一天我还特意找来看了看。并且，我相信我能完成任务的。”尼古拉斯说道，他知道那个东京宣言，那个保障自愿绝食者可以如愿死去的宣言。

“我很乐意相信您，年轻人。但我想，这可比您之前的工作……”艾默生医生一副欲言又止的样子。

“我在非洲呆过一段时间……当然我知道这不是一回事，但是我觉得我的心理状态还算是可以……”尼古拉斯抢着说。

“唔，哪个国家？恕我冒昧。”

尼古拉斯犹豫着是否该说出来：“……在乌干达。”而后又马上补充：“不过我们在局势不好的时候就撤离了——但是我见过那些……那些状况。”

“哦，乌干达！”艾默生医生大声地表示了了解。“好的，我觉得我应该相信您，您是个勇敢的人。恕我再次唠叨，千万别忘了‘东京宣言’——在任何情况下。那或许会叫您好受一些。”

尼古拉斯点了点头。

“啊，还有，盖瑞根医生——”艾默生医生似乎都被自己的唠叨感到了一些无奈，“有关……政治倾向，我知道这有些不礼貌。”

“唔，我觉得我是……没有政治倾向，呃，我虽然是苏格兰人，但是……这没什么。”尼古拉斯耸了耸肩，并没有掩饰自己的苏格兰口音，“所以他们……才会放心地派我来干这个活。”

“哦，好吧。”艾默生医生看起来像是松了口气。“我们将有几天轻松的工作。目前只有鲍比·桑德一个人会在明天开始绝食。他们说这次要……交错进行，也就是说，更多的人会在过一段时间后加入——所以你可能有半年多的时间会耗在这儿。今天下午我们会去到鲍比那里，向他讲述他在……饥饿致死……的过程中可能发生的情况。当然，别指望我们能把他劝回来。”

“嗯，我也没有抱有这个希望。”尼古拉斯点了点头。

艾默生医生笑了笑：“罗斯医生总想着劝劝那些人们——他在上一次绝食抗议时就那么做了——当然是被他们嗤之以鼻了。”

“我不会尝试这么做的。”尼古拉斯回答道。

“好的，您现在可以去……了解一下去年十月那些绝食的人们[2]的病历记录。”

 

他逐渐在适应这间干净的牢房。他想，自己居然能够对这样的环境不习惯。看起来，“毛毯”和“不清洗”行动已经没有必要再进行下去了，因为他们现在有了一个更好的选择——已经有75人决定了可以放弃自己的生命，而他将是第一人。他被发放了新的衣服——不是囚服，但也不是他自己的衣服——他不愿意去穿它们，即使二月末的天气并不暖和。

这些天他一直很忙，自从将准备绝食的消息透露给外界之后。父母、IRA正式派的领袖、临时派的领袖、神父们，都前来看望——并且试图劝说他，希望他们重新考虑他们将要做的行为。其中有些人需要他到会客室去见，有些人则能直接进入他的牢房。他知道，自己真正开始绝食之后，访问者或许会减少，但是无疑的是，关注这件事情的人会更多，并遍布全世界。狱卒今天给他的房间添置了一个体重秤。

下午，艾默生医生和另一位年轻的医生来到了他的牢房。在自己的牢房中，他得以脱掉上衣，只是象征性地穿着裤子——就像他之前只围着毛毯一样。他向艾默生医生打了招呼，他认识对方。而对方向他介绍了那位年轻人，新来到这里的盖瑞根医生。

鲍比·桑德觉得自己的精神和身体状态非常好，即使在正常人中也算是很不错，更不用说作为一位囚徒。（当然他自己是不会承认自己是囚徒的——他只是被迫害的共和派人士！）看，那些一脸苦相的狱卒，需要警棍来给自己壮胆，才能支持着自己不会被这群被关在牢笼中的战士吓跑。他们的狂暴和不通情理，只是对自己恐惧的掩饰。正式派的领导人，和通常上的政客几乎没什么分别，这真叫人沮丧。神父们有的软弱得不行，有的倒很能和他聊得来，比如多米尼克·莫朗神父，他前两天与对方进行了一场内容丰富而非常有意思的对话。而艾默生医生和罗斯医生这两个老家伙，小心翼翼地，努力地不得罪每一方，才能在他们脆弱的人性天平上找到自己的立锥之地。而新来的这家伙，他想，看不出来，不知道是个心软的蠢蛋，还是个该死的混蛋。

艾默生医生和那个什么盖瑞根医生，坐了下来，前者开始唠叨什么东京宣言，说，他们作为医生，会保障你们可以自由地绝食而死的权益，强制喂食和强制医疗是不人道的行为，是不会那样做的——他想，看起来，在他最后的日子中，他得到的是真正人道的对待，这真是值得欣慰。然后表示，他们有义务告诉他，他在绝食过程中会出现的症状和可能的后果——他想，这有什么可说的，后果不就是死亡么。

但是那些词还是从他的耳朵中进入大脑：前三天，你的身体还能够分解葡萄糖来获得力量；之后，你的肝脏开始分解体脂，出现酮症。除此之外，就是各种溃疡，你的肠粘膜、胃粘膜开始溃烂、出血。黄疸、眼球震颤……复杂的医学名词之后是解释具体的症状。你的肝脏、胰脏、肾脏开始衰竭——当然之前挺早的时候你的心肌就已经萎缩了。而后会丧失视觉和听觉，你的身体开始放弃不那么重要的机能。即使你在这时候停止绝食并接受治疗，你的肾功能也会受到永久性的损伤，或许需要透析，肠胃溃疡什么的只是小事，视觉也有可能无法恢复……

那年轻的医生只是在那里听着，有时会微微皱一下眉头。如同一个摆设，鲍比想。

两位医生离开之后不久，鲍比·桑德等到了他的晚餐。最后的晚餐，异常丰盛，他都能感受到那些狱卒的嫉妒。还有周末的福利，水果，这次是一只橘子。这橘子并不好吃，味道发苦。他知道，从现在开始，他就将食物拒之门外了。

 

尼古拉斯翻阅着鲍比·桑德的羁押档案：1973-1976年由于非法持枪进入梅兹监狱，那时他的成分是政治犯，他在狱中的表现令人满意，还自学了盖尔语。而1977年又被判刑十四年，罪名还是非法持枪。

“只是……非法持枪？”他问艾默生医生。

“唔……看起来是这样。不过他们说76年Balmoral家具公司爆炸和枪战也有他的参与——他和另外三个人出现在附近的一辆车中，人们在车上发现了一把来福——于是就认定这与他有关。但是他们没有拿出确凿的证据，所以……”

尼古拉斯知道这些临时派（provisional IRA）[3]是不吝于使用武力的，他记得1978年的一次燃烧弹袭击造成了12人死亡，他所在的204军医院也收治了伤者。暴力，他想，他憎恨任何一种暴力，即使是出于抗议和政治目的。

他并没有多少时间可以翻阅档案，因为不久之后就到了下班时间。他和艾默生医生道别，和监狱员工入口处的看守道别，开车回到自己位于贝尔法斯特西部的家，而后他像往常一样，去附近的小店吃饭。他审视着自己今天一天的心情，觉得与在医院上班的时候相比，似乎也没什么更加负面的情绪。

他思考着这位即将开始绝食的人。和在档案上看到的长发不同，现在鲍比的头发和胡子被剪刀粗暴地剪短，而又乱糟糟地长长。他像一只野生动物似的扫视了一下艾默生医生和自己。精神很好（比尼古拉斯自己好），身上虽然有些淤青和伤口，但是总的来说还挺健康——作为一个生存在这样条件下的服刑人员。尼古拉斯觉得就这一点来说，鲍比·桑德应该得到尊敬。但是他又觉得自己不会被对方喜欢和尊敬——不过被一个即将要绝食致死的人喜欢和尊敬又有什么意义呢。在之后一段时间中他们貌似要天天见面——他看起来可以活六十多天——他思索着之前看的绝食病例记录——甚至七十天以上。而后尼古拉斯觉得自己这样子冷冰冰地判断似乎有些不人道。

人道，他带着嘲讽地想，鲍比无疑已经享受了人道。这真是个幸运的人，多么幸运地生在了西方世界，而不是什么东方或者非洲的独裁国家。看，他被安全地关在监狱里，甚至有机会通过不法渠道在外面的报纸上继续发表文章，他有吃的（虽然很差），有穿的（虽然不是他自己的衣服），在周日做礼拜的时候还可以见到其他的人。虽然会被暴力地对待，但是至少没有致死。并且当他决定要绝食以抗议的时候，外界的人们居然还能够知道。这实在是太人道了。若不是在这里，他只会像一个靶子般地被处死，没有审判，没有听证，更没有辩护，没人会知道他想要说什么。他会死得毫无价值，他连名字都不会有人记住，只会默默地呆在某个地方腐烂。

尼古拉斯知道这根本就没有可比性，但是就是忍不住这么想。还有，他还是个暴力分子，这更加叫他厌恶。他觉得自己不会对对方产生什么同情——哈，或许这就是上级选择他的原因。

 

[1]WMA Declaration of Tokyo - Guidelines for Physicians Concerning Torture and other Cruel, Inhuman or Degrading Treatment or Punishment in Relation to Detention and Imprisonment，世界医学会（WMA）于1975年10月在东京签署，其中有关于对绝食抗议者不得进行强制喂食的规定。

[2]1980年10月，有7人在梅兹监狱绝食，抗议监狱待遇和政治地位，此次绝食在53天后结束。

[3]IRA分为正式派（official）和临时派（provisional）：正式派比较保守，信奉马克思主义，并不使用暴力；而临时派则较为激进。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其中关于绝食中身体情况的描述来源于维基百科和电影《饥饿》。
> 
> 鲍比·桑德在狱中的一些事情参考了他的日记。
> 
> 东京宣言：http://www.wma.net/en/30publications/10policies/c18/
> 
> 鲍比·桑德绝食中前十七天的日记：http://openrevolt.info/2012/04/07/the-diary-of-bobby-sands/
> 
> 1981年绝食抗议主要时间编年：http://cain.ulst.ac.uk/events/hstrike/chronology.htm
> 
> 25年后回访绝食抗议的幸存者：http://www.thefreelibrary.com/The+Long+Kesh+hunger+strikers%3A+25+years+later.-a0165165662


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

尼古拉斯在轻微的厌恶与崇敬之间选择了一个平衡点，之后才走进了鲍比的囚室。这仅仅是轻微的感情，他提醒自己——他知道自己年轻的时候总是情感过于激烈，这十分不成熟，缺乏深思熟虑，甚至害人害己——现在他可不能这样，他是一个成熟的专业人士。尼古拉斯斟酌着这轻微的感情：他厌恶IRA的暴力行为，但也没有到恨之入骨的境地；档案中（以中肯的语气）提到了鲍比·桑德在1976年出狱后挺短一段时间内在社区有不少积极的行为，他不由得为此还产生些许敬意——但是这敬意也是微弱的，并不能扭转他作为一个试图颠覆政府的危险人物的身份。

尼古拉斯告诫自己不要去设想，那件家具公司的爆炸案其实与鲍比毫无关系——而如果他们不逮捕他，大概他还会在社区中，以正当的方式去做些法律允许范围之内的积极活动——那才是他应该做的，而不是去弄些爆炸——但是，这种假设就是愚蠢而泛滥的同情。他为自己的软弱和摇摆不定感到羞愧。

 

“桑德先生，您今天感觉怎样？”艾默生医生问。在绝食第一天下午的例行探视中，他与尼古拉斯在表格上记录了鲍比的体重、心跳、血压等基本数据。这表格现在还是空荡荡的。

“非常好，好极了。”鲍比自己表达的精神状态也是表格中的一项内容，尼古拉斯想，估计一直以来这一项都会是诸如“非常好”的描述。

这就是他们全部的谈话，估计之后一段时间内也会是如此。尼古拉斯觉得自己确实什么都不需要思考：厌恶、崇敬，那些都毫无用处，他只是做一个无感情的记录者就可以了——这看起来真是个轻松（虽然不甚愉快）的工作。

 

即使在艾默生医生突然被流感击倒，请假在家休养（而出门休假的罗斯医生还未赶回来）的那几天，他的工作也谈不上紧张。虽然失去了一个周末——这只是叫他无法去趁此机会去理发。

除了例行去鲍比·桑德的牢房进行探视之外，他也会接待其他囚犯的就诊。在放弃不清洗运动之后，他们的状况好了很多。

“小子，我们的鲍比状况如何？”一个来拿止泻药的年轻人问道。他显然比尼古拉斯小很多——或许还不到二十岁——但还是称他为“小子”。

“他很好。”尼古拉斯忽略了对方伸手从药箱中顺走一个痔疮软膏的行径——他还是不希望别人讨厌他，即使对方是犯人。又添加了一句，“你们确实应该以他为傲。”

“那必须！”年轻人哼了一声。

尼古拉斯不知道为何自己这样问了出来：“那么你……你也在那75人的名单中么[1]？”

“那当然了！”年轻人自豪地叫喊着，无视着门口的狱卒，昂首走了出去。

狱卒朝着尼古拉斯耸了耸肩。若是往怜悯处揣测，他的意思大约是：看看这群被蛊惑的年轻人，拿自己的命是多么不当回事。而恶意地去想，大概就是：这些愚蠢的疯子自己选择了这样，我们也毫无办法，叫他们去死吧。

 

鲍比·桑德收到了一些礼物和信件，它们被“无害化”之后被送到了他的囚室。这些都是祝他27岁生日[2]快乐的，即使被那些狱卒们的脏手从里往外翻了一遍，并告诫他转天就要交还，也无损它们的宝贵价值。

没有狱卒对他说生日快乐，即使这很可能是他最后一个生日。即使有人这么做，甚至是出于善意地，他也怕自己也会把它曲解成讽刺。当然，他要控制着自己不能以恶意去揣测别人——天主可不是那么教导他的。但是他确实需要忍受很多别人对他的恶意。那本吉卜林的短篇故事书，被某个来“探望”他的政府官员调侃：“幸亏这是一本小书，这样你就可以在余下的日子里读完它了。”他自己则什么都没说。他需要忍受这种恶意，他一直都在负担着这些。那些人的眼睛中毫不收敛地闪着看待稀奇动物或者疯子的怜悯和好奇——“献上你另一边的脸颊”，他告诫着自己。

而当那个新来的医生拿着血压计和表格簿进入他的囚室，并以一个称不上很温暖但却丝毫不公式化的微笑冲他说了“生日快乐”的时候，鲍比还是产生了一些惊异。他惊异于对方的问候，以及自己的欣然接受。

“哦，谢谢。”他回答道。他觉得自己的声音有些沙哑——他每天可以被提供最多8品脱的水（和一些盐），因此，嗓音的不健康显然是久未活动他的声带导致的。他不知道对方是从狱卒口中还是哪里得知今天是他的生日，但他显然不希望是狱卒们提供的消息。

年轻的医生为他测量血压和体重，简单按压了他胃还有天知道什么内脏的位置，并记录数据，在这期间什么话都没有说。鲍比觉得自己应该喜欢这样，至少比喋喋不休并热爱教育人的罗斯医生要好得多。艾默生医生比罗斯强些，他的话虽然也多，但是都是他份内的事。而这位新来的年轻人——他叫什么来着——好像是盖瑞根，则是无比的沉默。但他却不像新来的狱卒们那样，是出于缺乏经验和无所适从——他能从他们慌乱而躲闪的眼神中看出来。而盖瑞根医生那么的安静，他井然有序地做着他的工作，没有任何多余的动作和言语，眼神也是礼貌而克制。鲍比甚至觉得这个人身上有一种奇妙的宿命感，仿佛他做这一切是为了某种修行——就像他自己一样。这叫他产生了一些好奇，甚至想要主动地说一些话。

“今天百灵鸟开始叫了。”他这样对医生说道，而后觉得这并不是一个开启谈话的好方式。但这确实是他一成不变的生活中，除了生日之外，今天与前一天的唯一不同之处（除了他体重还减轻了0.8公斤，而无关紧要的人的来访则被他归入了无关紧要的分类中）——他前一天还在日记中提到了对百灵鸟以及春天的期待——那些日记被他仔细地藏在自己身体中。

“是的，春天要到了。”医生回答。尼古拉斯一瞬间想到，这个人有非常大的可能会在夏天到来之前就死去，这会是他最后一个春天。这想法像是重锤一样砸在了他的胸口，叫他不知道该如何继续对话，“你看起来很注意观察这个。”他只得说道。

“是的，我喜欢鸟类。”鲍比还指了指监狱提供给他的几沓鸟类相关的文章。

他注意到春天的到来，即使从铁栅栏高窗那儿看不到一丝植被，但他通过鸟类的叫声得知了这一点。这或许说明，他是……热爱生活的，尼古拉斯想着，但即便如此，他还是选择去结束自己的生命。这种突如其来的矛盾感叫尼古拉斯有些无所适从。他并不是没有见过将死之人，但那些都是确实要灯枯油尽、行将就木的个体，而这一位却如此的生机勃勃。他望向对方炯炯有神的蓝绿色眼睛，仿佛闪着火焰，前几天又被剪短的头发支棱着，姜红色胡茬倔强地钻出他脸颊的皮肤。“他一根胡茬的生命力都比这世界上大部分人要强”——尼古拉斯自己都要被这种奇异的类比逗笑了——但他却选择死亡。他想起自己曾对那个极端害怕死亡的独裁者说，惧怕死亡是正常而正确的，惧怕死亡才说明了生命的价值——伊迪·阿敏恐惧的眼神现在回想起来如同另一个世界的笑话。但是这句话在鲍比·桑德的身上看起来并不适用。当然，他也没有愚蠢到直接问他诸如“你为什么不怕死”这样的问题。

尼古拉斯转过头，开始摆弄着表格簿。他觉得今天的思考有些多——他本以为自己已经下定了决心不去想这些没用的事情了。他继续刚才的话题：“不过我倒是没有听到那个……百灵鸟叫。今天可以注意一下。”

鲍比笑了笑：“你听，它们是这样叫的。”他唧唧唧地学了几声。

“噢！这真是……有意思。我会注意的。”尼古拉斯眨眨眼睛，也笑了。

[1]有75人将自己列入了绝食名单。

[2]3月9日是鲍比·桑德的二十七岁生日，也是他绝食的第九天。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

“盖瑞根医生。”鲍比·桑德说道。他想要请求一些什么，为此他思考了挺长时间，他不知道这件事情要求助于谁，显然他又没什么选择。只有盖瑞根医生。他不知道自己为什么对这个男人产生了一些信任感。医生们显然比狱卒们好，而这位年轻的医生，他不像艾默生医生那样充满了公事公办的样子，又不像罗斯医生的唠叨，甚至……他甚至还在他提到了鸟叫之后的一次检查中偷带了一朵报春花给他——这朴素的红色小花被他仔细地压在了褥子下，到目前居然还没有被来检查的狱卒们收走。鲍比·桑德想，理论上，他不能信任任何人，这位什么叫盖瑞根医生的，他只是年轻，并对他这样的绝食政治犯有些好奇心，仅此而已，过几天之后就会变得跟别人一样无趣，甚至危险。但当他今天见到盖瑞根医生又是一个人前来的时候，还是感到一阵欣慰。他决定要抓住这个机会试一试。

“前几天来检查的那家伙——似乎是什么首席医官，很把自己当回事的那位，说要给我进行一次全面的检查。”他对盖瑞根医生说道。

“是的，根据你的身体情况，在那之后你可能就需要一直呆在监狱医院中了。”尼古拉斯回答。

鲍比点了点头，他对他的身体状况有着自己的感知。这是他绝食第十五天，消化系统的抗议他已经适应了，他之前还怀疑他的胃会在什么时候把它自己消化掉——当然或许是已经消化掉了一部分，他排泄出了一些血肉般的东西。他在感受着随之而来全身机能的衰退，肌肉和骨头都在分解着自身，尘归尘，土归土，他在缓慢地经历自己的死亡。他感到疲劳，但是还尽量保持正常的作息时间，用意志挺过白天的昏昏欲睡。而抵御寒冷则是另一个挑战，3月的贝尔法斯特有时还会飘下一场薄雪。他自身似乎已经完全丧失了保温的能力，更遑论产生热量，他只得把毯子裹得更紧一点——当然转天人们便给他提供了一些更保暖的衣物，这真是人道主义。除此之外，据说他明天能见到他的父母，所以他决定今天破例允许自己多昏沉一会儿，期望明天精神能够更好。

“我这些天在记日记。”他终于说了出来。

“噢！”盖瑞根医生很惊讶。

“嗯，是的，偷着记的——我藏起来了——但是如果我需要进行全面检查的话，它必定会被你们得到。”

尼古拉斯知道，作为一个受到严密监控的囚犯，他所谓“藏起来”，就是像他们传递信息时那样藏到肛门中。他疑惑地说：“你的意思是，希望我们在找到之后，不把它扔掉，或者交给当局？”

“等我死后——带把它出去，给我的同志们。并且，我希望你指的是‘你’，你一个人呢，而不是‘你们’。”鲍比望着盖瑞根医生，期望自己的眼神没有浑浊到叫对方看不出自己的请求和诚意。

尼古拉斯皱了皱眉，惊异于对方对自己的信任。他不想和这些扯上关系，他的理智告诉他不能窝藏这种东西。各种戒律教条在他脑中闪回：这是个暴力组织，他们使用暴力，他们持枪，他们烧掉民众财物，他们杀过平民，他们是恐怖分子。撒切尔夫人的话在他脑中又一次响起，他们是制造暴力的人，在这时用暴力对付自己。他们利用怜悯、制造紧张、点燃仇恨的火焰……他们搞的不是政治谋杀、政治爆炸、政治暴力，而是犯罪谋杀、犯罪爆炸、犯罪暴力；他们不是政治抗议者，而是恐怖分子。看看，现在他就在利用自己的怜悯之心。尼古拉斯不希望自己心生怜悯，他想要做一个坚定而坚硬的人。

“桑德先生。”他避开对方的目光，“我……不。”可是他又觉得自己这样根本不是坚定而实际上是无比的懦弱。

“好吧。”鲍比·桑德点了点头，他也收回了目光，觉得自己果然还是抱着过多不切实际的希望。

 

尼古拉斯·盖瑞根并没有失眠的毛病，他自己对此也有些惊异。他只是在刚从乌干达回来之后的一段时间内经常会惊醒，但是现在距离那时候已经过去至少八年了，他觉得自己早已远离了过去的噩梦。

这一天，尼古拉斯还跟鲍比确认了Frank Hughes在此日开始进行绝食的事情，他记得当时对方表情中的安心，仿佛一个正确地传播了福音的传教士。但当他躺在床上回想这一段情节的时候，突然没来由地升起了一阵愤怒。他憎恨这危险的福音，如果这种恐怖主义还能与福音类比的话。Frank Hughes只是75人中的第二个，之后还会有更多的人。出于在乌干达的经历，尼古拉斯惧怕所有的群体意识，现在，他把自己游离于所有的群体之外，并自诩为成熟。而他知道，在他所谓“不成熟”的时候，是对这种事情趋之若鹜的——他还记得自己和村民一起迎接伊迪·阿敏时的激动心情——他回顾了一下当时的自己，甚至觉得，若他晚生十年在贝尔法斯特，或许就跟着IRA们去革命了。他知道自己的“不成熟”总是会把自己推向危险，但是他现在是个成熟的人，是安全的。

是啊，这些监狱里的家伙，他们大概也都是不成熟。如此任性而为，呼喊着、鞭打着自己和他人、饿着自己，以求叫所有人接受自己的观点和诉求。尼古拉斯在内心将鲍比·桑德扭曲成了他最讨厌的那一类人，操纵别人、自认为是头领、一意孤行、固执而危险。即使他在几天前还对他学了百灵鸟的叫声。

他猛然从床上坐起来，冲到了厕所，对着马桶干呕起来。

 

鲍比·桑德一度觉得自己能化成世间的盐，成为死在地里的麦子[1]。但今天他又一次地想到了多米尼克·莫朗神父那天跟他烟雾缭绕的对话——这叫他想抽烟了，不过这不是关键。他知道自己是不会投降的，但真的就像他心灰意冷之后所坚信的那样，不能继续谈判了么？难道真的像莫朗神父所说的，他是出于懦弱而非勇敢，才选择了死亡？是因为真正的谈判就带着妥协，而他干脆拒绝承认自己的错误？但是他也记得自己当时的答复，那不仅是说给莫朗神父的，也是对自己信念的又一次坚定。他当然知道，死亡比活着容易得多。但是他这死亡又与别的自杀者不同，他会化作世间的盐，在水中无影无踪但是所有人都会尝到咸味；他会作为麦子死在地里，结出许多子粒来。这是他勇敢选择的命运，他不该有任何偏移。

他觉得是尼古拉斯·盖瑞根医生的拒绝叫他感到了消沉——他试图告诉自己，那家伙只是个外人，今天已经有Frank Hughes加入了他，那才是他的同志、他的战友。外界在嘲讽他们，说他们是在利用人们的怜悯来达到自己过分的要求。但是，你看，他甚至无法从曾对他表示过好意的医生那里获得一些怜悯。他不甘心成为一颗死种子。

他草草地记了一点日记，希冀于明天与父母的会面和可能的放风。

 

这一次对他的身体检查是由医生进行的，从内到外，跟那些条子们比，简直温柔、人道得要命。

在这之后，鲍比·桑德安全地躺在监狱医院的床上，而他的日记则安全地躺在尼古拉斯家中的桌上。尼古拉斯不知道自己为何要这么做，他分明是没有答应对方的请求。他不知道自己是否该翻看这个，不是出于隐私，而是怕自己沉溺其中，无法再继续工作。

“而后我们将看到月升。”[2]他忐忑地翻开了日记的最后一页，而后迅速地合上，但已止不住地留下了眼泪。他确实不能看。

 

[1]语出新约5：13和12：24。

[2]“It is then we’ll see the rising of the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺便贴一段鲍比·桑德日记中写到鸟叫的部分，非常可爱。原文是用爱尔兰盖尔语写的，这里贴的英文翻译。
> 
> The birds were singing today. One of the boys threw bread out of the window. At least somebody was eating!
> 
> I was lonely for a while this evening, listening to the crows caw as they returned home. Should I hear the beautiful lark, she would rent my heart. Now, as I write, the odd curlew mournfully calls as they fly over. I like the birds.
> 
> Well, I must leave off, for if I write more about the birds my tears will fall and my thoughts return to the days of my youth.
> 
> They were the days, and gone forever now. 
> 
> But I enjoyed them. They are in my heart — good night, now.


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

鲍比·桑德觉得，在大多数时候他可以做到不把这一具身体当做他自己的。他觉得他可以主动切断精神上与身体的联系，仿佛那只是一个工具，一个容器，没有器官，只有一片混沌，是一个可以被他丢弃的皮囊——当然，不是真的丢弃，那可是他的武器，他最后的武器。他要用他突出的肋骨和脊骨去刺穿政客们的谎言和敷衍——虽然，那些骨头最先刺穿的只是他的皮肤。

但是，当尼古拉斯把不知道什么药膏擦在了他被脊骨与床板磨破化脓了的伤口上的时候，这个本可以无知觉的容器突然一下子又被接通了，痛觉电流传到了他的大脑，而后又传回了那附近的肌肉，叫它们痉挛着逃离。他的身体跟着痛觉一起回来了。

尼古拉斯医生嗫喏地说着对不起，尽量让自己的动作能够轻一点，再轻一点。

他试图重新掌管身体的控制权，试图说服它：这一切都会结束的。掌控，然后弃之不理，他擅长这个：就像他十来岁时参加的那些田径比赛的时候——他虽然有挺细的脚腕但是有人显然比他更擅长跑步——不过没有人可以像他那样不要命地跑，仿佛没有明天的跑。他驱使着自己的身体，然后放任不管，即使喉头早已渗出血。那时候他的身体也仿佛不是自己的，毕竟他已经眼前发黑，迈步和摆臂的动作早就不需要头脑来控制。他对自己说，他会跑完的，而到了终点就都结束了。

他每次都能以不错的成绩跑完，即使后果可能是躺在终点附近半小时难以动弹，外加咳嗽好几天。他想，这一次也一样，他能完成，只不过后果大概会是永远的难以动弹了。

 

在鲍比·桑德他们的绝食运动开始后，尼古拉斯又接到了好几通来自他双亲的电话。有一次甚至是他的父亲亲自打来的。他向母亲保证，医疗人员从来不在激进分子的暗杀名单上，并且即使这样，自己每天开车上班之前也要检查一下车底有没有炸弹。他的心理状态也还是正常的——虽然显然说不上“不错”，但是离危险还有很远的距离——他也是在这样地说服着自己，毕竟首先要相信的就是自己。他又说，自己也没有参与任何支持或者反对绝食抗议的游行示威活动，只是在乖乖地做着自己份内的事情。他的父亲，那个严肃认真的老先生，大概并不善于给他这种提醒，尼古拉斯能听出老盖里根医生在问候时的犹豫。但是作为医生同行，父亲还是小心翼翼地与他交流了一下临床现象上的问题。尼古拉斯思忖着，这样的谈话，将鲍比·桑德和其他的绝食者仅仅作为几个“病例”，这或许是一种冷漠，或是一种对其政治行为的消解，他想，不过这至少还算是尊重，比有些政客将其视作一种“为博求同情的作秀”要令人舒服得多。

他驱车来到梅兹监狱，这是贝尔法斯特少有的晴天。他努力去忽略聚集在，梅兹监狱员工入口的抗议示威人群眼中的怒火——不过那些人在今天至少可以不站在雨中——他想，那些怒火不是针对他的，是针对那些糟糕的狱卒，以及政府，或者干脆是撒切尔夫人那些强硬派们的。而他，他不站在任何一边，他什么都不是，之后也会是这样。

尼古拉斯觉得，梅兹监狱医院的颜色和其他的普通医院没什么大的区别，但是这里就是有一种可以把普通的白色和绿色都搞得无比绝望沉闷的本事，并且似乎还带着些洗不掉的污迹。他不知道那几名绝食者是否感到了绝望，只是当他看见躺在床上的鲍比的时候，感到了某种奇异的平静。

那个人躺在那儿，眼睛睁着，望着天花板。（要是老盖瑞根先生得说，那病人已经陷入了某种昏迷状态。）这个样子叫尼古拉斯想到了那个他早就不太信仰了的宗教中的圣人。

在监狱医院中，出于人道，他们要确保绝食者们能够达成自己的目标，即绝食死去（而他们真正的目标——满足自己的政治诉求，这不在“人道”的考虑范围之内）；并减轻一些绝食过程中并发症的痛苦程度，这大概会叫绝食过程变得更慢一些（而将死亡时间拉长是不是符合人道，这大概也不在其考虑范围之内）。尼古拉斯觉得这是一个讽刺的事情。

而在这一波绝食运动结束之后，他将回到204军医院，继续去履行他的天职，在那里，再也没有什么人道与否的思考、进退两难的境地。

他不知道，多少年之后这场动乱会真正平息——当他现在去回想他在乌干达的时光，那仿佛一场梦境。他想，梅兹监狱、鲍比·桑德和其他的绝食者，多半大概也会变成前世般的幻影。

不过他还是有些好奇，多年之后的人们会怎样评价这件事和这些人。

 

鲍比在尚清醒的时候，曾经设身处地地思考过，作为监狱医生的日子可能并不好过。年长如罗斯医生或许稍好一些，他大概已经看惯了这些。但是那名较为年轻的盖里根医生，不知道他是怎么忍受下来的。他突然发现他自己对这人几乎毫不了解——当然他对这里除了他的战友们之外的其他所有人都不太了解。

在请求对方保管日记的那次谈话之后，他们除了有关身体状况的简单交谈之外就再无什么交流。那一次虽然盖里根医生拒绝了他，但是转天那医生就找准了时机，小声地向他表示，他的日记已经安全了。他对此也只能偷偷地说了几声谢谢，也不知道对方是为何改了主意。

但是也不会再有什么交流了。他知道自己即将跑到终点，而盖里根医生虽然某几次似乎有想要跟他说什么的样子，比如说现在，但似乎这也是他从已经并不太清醒的脑子中想象出来的。他已经可以看到幻觉，仿佛回到了小时候他在贝尔法斯特的森林中奔跑，有鸟叫，阳光透过树叶的缝隙照下来。盖瑞根医生似乎在对他说些什么，好像很重要的样子，但似乎又并不重要。只是他并不能听见，他感到有几分抱歉，不过他也无法发出什么能够叫别人听懂的声音。

 

尼古拉斯不知道自己为什么要跟一个已经昏迷了的绝食者近乎完整地讲了一遍自己的经历——或许是因为他已经昏迷了，他想。

鲍比对此没有任何回应，看起来是确实听不到他的胡言乱语。尼古拉斯不知道自己是否为此有些惋惜，若他选择在鲍比尚清醒的时候讲这些会不会有别的效果。但他还是感到了莫名其妙的平静，仿佛告解后一般，即使对方的状态才是需要进行临终忏悔的那个。

下班后他开车想回家，却在他常去的那家餐厅门口停了下来。那家餐厅有一个女招待，她似乎总对他抱有很浓厚的好奇心，而他以前总是以缄默来回应。

 

 

 

（完）


End file.
